Force Code/Flammable
Season 1, Episode 26: Force Code/Flammable Aired: May 16, 2011 Previous: TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time Next: RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Force Code/Flammable is the 26th and final episode of MAD Season 1, and the 26th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Force Code: Colter Stevens has eight minutes to stop a bomb from destroying the Death Star. Flammable: Katy Putty sings her new song called "Flammable." Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. #Opening Scene #'Force Code' (Movie Parody of Source Code and Star Wars) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred rides a skateboard through a truck and surprisingly still goes. #Corn Hero! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #What's in a Name?: A Trampoline Ant and A Periodical Donor (Cartoon) #'GleeVR' (TV Parody of Glee ''/ Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR)) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pirate visits Davy Jones' One Foot Locker (Spoof on Davy Jones' Locker / Company Parody of Foot Locker) #Animal vs. Appliance (Cartoon) #Gods play Duck, Duck, Zeus (Game Parody of Duck, Duck, Goose / Spoof on Zeus) #Movie Titles in Japan: Tangled, Julie and Julia, True Grit, Despicable Me and Unstoppable (Cartoon) #U2PS World Tour!!!!! (Band Parody of U2 / Ad Parody of United Parcel Service (UPS)) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Day in History (1877) - Record scratching was discovered. (This Day in History segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - River Rapid (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A bird holds a split wire for other birds. #The early bird catches the ant (Cartoon) #Superhero 6 Motel (Hotel Parody of Motel 6) (Ad Parodies segment) #Mona Lisa painting (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Art Parody of Mona Lisa) #'Flammable''' (Music Parody of "Firework" by Katy Perry) (MAD Music) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Animal vs. Appliance) The segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer, and the dryer won the battle. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the second time Garfield was spoofed. He first appeared as a girl in Star Wars: The Groan Wars. *This is the third episode of MAD to have 21 segments, and this is the third appearance of the This Day in History segment. *In GleeVR, the kids cartoon show is Garfield. In this segment, he has Heathcliff's body with his features. *The part when the corn hero says "Flame on!" is a similar reference to the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. *The animals that battled appliances on Animal vs. Appliance were: *#Elephant vs. Refrigerator (Winner: Elephant) *#Cat vs. Vacuum Cleaner (Winner: Vacuum Cleaner) *#Dog vs. Blender (Winner: Tie) *#Turkey vs. Oven (Winner: Turkey) *#Gorilla vs. Dryer (5-second Cartoon / Winner: Dryer) *In GleeVR, when Sue Sylvester explained for everyone to order the GleeVR, it is revealed that she almost said "...or so help me out, I will come out there and kick you in the a--," but the "A" word got censored out because it is a bad word. Yeesh, right timing to mute it! *In Movie Titles in Japan, MAD takes up the back posters that look like: *#Tangled (Ouch, you're on my hair!) *#Julie and Julia (I'm young, you're old! Let's eat!) *#True Grit (Girl Seeks Man with iPad-tch) *#Despicable Me (Uncle Fester Gets a Job) *#Unstoppable (I can't stop the train--oh wait, no. I stopped it.) *Rachel Ramras reprises her role as Sue Sylvester from uGlee and TwiGH School Musical. *Katy Perry's "Firework" is also on Just Dance 2. *This episode is the actual MAD Season 1 Finale, but not Episode 12 nor Episode 19. It was originally going to be the MAD series finale as the show had not been renewed at the time, but it wasn't. Episode 103 is the actual MAD series finale, which premiered on Monday, December 2, 2013. Voices *Chris Cox - Colter Stevens, GleeVR Announcer, and Thor *Mikey Day - Popcorn, This Day in History Announcer, and U2PS Fan *Larry Dorf - U2PS World Tour!!!!! Announcer, Sam Winchester, Ant, and Worm *Eden Espinosa - Katy Putty and Anchorwoman *Keith Ferguson - Han Solo, Superhero 6 Motel Announcer, and Animal vs. Appliance Announcer *Dan Milano - Bono, Worm, and Loki *Rachel Ramras - Sue Sylvester, Colleen Goodwin, Mona Lisa, Paper Woman, and Natalie Portman *Kevin Shinick﻿ - Stormtrooper, Garfield, Dr. Rutledge, Leonardo DiCaprio, Dean Winchester, Football Player, Zeus, the Thing, Leonardo da Vinci, Clay Man, Vance, and the MAD News Anchor Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes